


Cold

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is dying in the cold, but when Superman comes to save him... the tables are turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Another stuffer for Clexmas. (We had a couple of delays and needed more stuffers to fill the time between posts. ^^)
> 
> Final set of all Clexmas gifts is at: <http://clexmas.livejournal.com/90568.html>

## Cold

Cold. It was so cold.

Lex wasn't shivering anymore. He knew that was a bad sign but couldn't do anything about it.

With numb fingers, he clumsily made another adjustment to the machine. Then another. Then he tried flipping the switch. Still nothing.

Lex tried to let his frustration and anger warm him. It worked about as well as the machine. "Sttttupidddd junkkkk."

He tried to think of what to do next. After some time, he realized he'd slumped to the ground. He wasn't sure he cared.

"Lex!" A wall collapsed as a body sped through it.

Then there was a gasp and that body slumped down next to him. "Kryptonite! Lex..."

Lex pried his eyes open to look at Superman sprawled on the ground, veins turning green. "Idddiottttt."

The kryptonite was embedded in the walls. It was supposed to be a deterrent to intrusions. Somebody had apparently been flying too fast to notice it before he was through. There was also kryptonite in the machine. It would be almost impossible for him to get away from it on his own.

With a sigh, Lex edged closer to the body and tucked his hands between Superman's arm and body. He hissed at the pain as the body heat felt like fire to his numb hands.

"What were you thinking?" Lex mumbled as he edged closer. His body started to shiver again.

With a moan, Clark rolled to his side and pulled Lex into his arms. "You were dying."

"And now you are. Stupid." Lex pressed closer.

Clark's breath was shallow, his features knotted up in pain. "Can you get out without me?" He was sweating and his limbs twitched randomly.

Lex glanced over at the non-functioning machine. There wasn't any place to go. "Did you tell anybody where you were going?"

"No..." Clark gasped. "I saw you... I had to come."

"Idiot," Lex said again. He glanced around the lab, trying to evaluate options. The hole in the wall was letting in the storm and any options he previously had were either gone now or fading rapidly. Just like them. He was slightly revived by Clark's body heat, but that wouldn't last long, and Clark was useless with the kryptonite around.

The closest door was fifteen feet away, with things in-between. The debris from the wall didn't help. Reluctantly, Lex withdrew from Clark's arms and crawled away. He shivered as the cold air hit him again. Crawling to the door, Lex shoved every object out of his way. With shaking limbs, he forced himself to stand. His strength was pretty much gone. He unlocked the door and stared at the snow piled up on the other side.

Glancing back, Lex could see Clark crumpled on the ground, his bright red cape spread across the ground like blood.

Clark had to be at least twenty feet away from kryptonite. Less if it was smaller, but there was too much in the building.

He had to try.

Lex staggered back to Clark and rolled him onto his cape. Clark gazed at him with dull eyes that gleamed green, reflecting the kryptonite poison within his body. His body reflected the same poison, limp and unresponsive.

With a grunt, Lex pulled on the cape until it was sliding across the floor. He got a momentum going and when they hit the door, he kept going outside. Staggering through the snow, his hands tangled tightly in the cape, a heavy body dragging them both down.

Five feet. Ten. Something. Lex couldn't tell anymore. He didn't know how far he'd come or how far they had yet to go. He staggered on.

Rock in the way. Lex tripped and went to his knees, his face falling into the snow and ice, his hands still gripping the cape.

Long moments went by while Lex struggled to try and move again.

Then he was picked up in strong warm arms and held close. "And you call me an idiot," murmured a familiar voice.

...

Lex woke up warm and comfortable. Blinking his crusty eyes open, he stared into an expanse of pale gold. He shifted backwards to see the chest his head was tucked against a little clearer.

Hands at his back pulled him closer and stroked his body soothingly in an automatic reaction.

"Am I being molested?" Lex asked the chest in front of him.

There was a pause and then Clark shifted until they were more face to face, though he didn't let go of Lex. "You're awake!"

"Your powers of observation are truly super-human."

Clark snorted. "What were you doing out there all alone? You could have died! Would have, if I hadn't seen you."

"You shouldn't care."

Serious green eyes stared at him. "Maybe I shouldn't. But I do." Clark leaned forward and kissed Lex gently on the forehead. "You rescued me."

Lex told himself he didn't have the strength to pull away. "You were my only way out of there."

"Uh huh." Clark yawned and snuggled in. "Go back to sleep, Lex. You're still cold. We'll talk later."

There really should be something Lex could say to that. Something sharp and hurtful, something that would make Clark withdraw from him and leave him alone. It would be traditional, after all.

After several long minutes, Lex closed his eyes and tucked himself closer into Clark's arms. Later. He'd find something to say later. And maybe he'd redesign the lab buildings with less kryptonite. Just in case.

 

* * *

END 


End file.
